<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever with you by PrincessofProse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842617">Forever with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofProse/pseuds/PrincessofProse'>PrincessofProse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All I know is the flair it has, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I believe this is it?, I do not know what The Monstrosity looks like, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Really just me practicing to write fluff, Set in season 7, Sticky Bombs!, mentions of cannibalism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofProse/pseuds/PrincessofProse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sticky Bombs might not have been a hard project to work on, but it was still appropriate to celebrate in some way, right?</p><p>Very likely ooc. Just wanted to practice writing fluff!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethoslab/Tango Tek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Greetings</p><p>I just wanted to share with you my hot cocoa recipe which is what they are drinking here!<br/>I usually warm up 1(one) cup of milk or milk alternatives, and then add 1(one) tea spoon of honey, followed by about just as much unsweetened cocoa powder! Gives a nice dark chocolate taste!<br/>You can obviously minimize the cocoa powder to make it taste more like milk chocolate. And some milk alternatives are presweetened, so they require less milk.<br/>And then there's goat milk! Gives for the perfect sweet-salty taste!</p><p>Try it, it's great! And have fun reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You got me good on that one!" - "I've been practicing"</p><p>"Would you like a rematch, sir?" - "You're in trouble now, Tango!"</p><p>"Yeah, you shouldn't worry about me, you should worry about yourself there, Tango!"</p><p>The jungle air was humid and warm as the two lovers sat together in Etho's newer Gizmo, each with a bowl of hot cocoa in their hands.</p><p>"So Zed thought it a good idea to cover the entirety of the Toon Towers in HONEY!" Tango's voice became louder than necessary and Etho couldn't suppress a giggle.</p><p>"It's not funny!"In only half-mocking offence, the demon play-shoved his boyfriend in the side, who then laughed even louder, "Do you know how sticky my base is now? It's gonna take absolute 'ages' to clean it up! Just you wait until I lay my hands on that scoundrel; I'm going to have him lick every single drop off! By the end, he's going to be so fat and plump, we could feast on him and not eat for the rest of the season! That'll teach him and his 'Bee-Stower'!"</p><p>Between his amused, ecstatic wheezes and wiping away tears, Etho barely managed to answer with a simple "Calm down there, Hannibal."</p><p>"Hey!", this time, Tango shoved the ninja properly, throwing him over, "In case you've forgotten, I'm a very powerful demon. I feast on human blood and flesh, I nurture myself from your pain and agony,", his voice had become octaves higher and had cracked multiple times by now,"I'm an unstoppable force of evil!"</p><p>Rolling on the floor, his lover continued to wheeze uncontrollably, clutching his stomach. "Ta-ango. You're a - a vege - t-tarian" The words came out in between laughter and tears, muffled against the mask.</p><p>At the sight of his boyfriend sprawled out on the floor, face all red from all the things he's said, eyes filled with tears of amusement, silver hair and clothes a mess, Tango's heart just couldn't help but melt a little.</p><p>He had been so scared his crush wouldn't reciprocate his feelings. Or maybe he'd just leave midseason and reappear whenever he pleased.</p><p>And considering this is Etho, he'd rarely care about what he's 'supposed' to do.</p><p>Unlike him, a demon from the deepest corner of the Nether, part of an almost extinct species, Etho wasn't bound to a world. He wouldn't feed off of the hellish dimension's power to survive.</p><p>He didn't need the fire, the heat, the soul soil and the netherward just to avoid going insane.</p><p>And even like this, he wasn't full-time on Hermitcraft.</p><p>"Hey, you okay?" Etho asked, tearing him out of his daze of angst and worry. Etho would never leave him alone. They belonged together, after all.</p><p>"Yea-Yeah! I was just thinking!"</p><p>The ninja sat back up, having considerably recovered from his earlier enthusiasm.</p><p>Etho emptied his bowl of now lukewarm cocoa, then he said: "Too bad I didn't think to get some of my Lunar Luminescence. We should have celebrated the first actual game in the Netherlands Gaming District properly"<br/>
Tango just shrugged his shoulders. That didn't matter now. It was late and the two were getting tired. Might be the warm milk and the honey. Might also be the fact that the demon hadn't slept in quite a while, what with working on 'Sticky Bombs' and the war currently going on.</p><p>With a yawn, the other male leaned in to set his head on his partner's shoulder with a thud and too much force. A soft "Oof" escaped both their lips, but nothing more. They were both used to the little ungentle movements Etho constantly performed. Having one functional eye and therefore no depth perception, approximating distances wasn't his forte.</p><p>The two sat there in silence for a while, each chasing their own thoughts. Maybe they were thinking about the turf war and how to outsmart the other side. Maybe redstone circuits and base designs clouded their minds. Maybe they were coughed up in the nostalgia of long-passed seasons. Whatever it was, the demon suddenly remembered something Impulse had mentioned to him the other day.</p><p>"Hey, if you think about it, aren't Stat Poker and the Gaming District our children?"</p><p>His lover's face lit up again, the skin around his eyes crinkling with a smile the mask was concealing. He giggled.<br/>
Oh, that sweet little giggle of his, equally husky and delighted! It made Tango love him even more. Provided, that's even possible.</p><p>And then, once again, they sat in silence, Etho's head on Tango's shoulder, Tango's head on the top of Etho's. On their laps, the silver haired male absentmindedly played with the other's fingers. Usually, that meant something was bothering him.</p><p>So, the blond sat there patiently, waiting for his boyfriend to bring up whatever was on his mind. He eventually would.</p><p>But before they got there, Tango had already planned out a good section of 'Decked Out Season II', got a new idea for some farms for 1.17 and even decided how to clean up the sheer amount of honey blocks that were now covering his base. By now, he had entirely forgotten about his lover's worries.</p><p>And then, it happened:</p><p>"Tango?"</p><p>The demon hummed in response</p><p>"You know how I can never stay in one place for a long time?"</p><p>He nodded his head against the top of Etho's.</p><p>"I'm kind of scared I will move on from world to world and be constantly alone. And while you're here without me, I'll have to deal by myself. And I'm scared of being by myself again. I-"</p><p>Tango stopped him. He knew what he was getting at. Gently, he cupped the other's cheek, making him face him. Gods, his eyes were clouded with so much worry, the demon's heart clenched. He gave him a reassuring smile, hoping it'd help.</p><p>"The same goes for me. It's like, now that I found you, I don't want to ever lose you again. If I could, I would hold you tight and never let you go and-"</p><p>And Etho pulled him in for a kiss.</p><p>It was soft and gentle and sweet but oh so chaste and short!</p><p>"Will you then,", his love whispered in his ear, "come with me when I go to a different world?"</p><p>"I promise I will accompany you to the end of the world, whether you want it or not"</p><p>The ninja gave a little nose exhale, his eyelashes fluttered, and he leaned in for yet another kiss, this one much longer and less chaste than the first.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Really, I enjoyed their little Sticky Bombs collab too much.</p><p>If it sounds odd, it's because it is. I'm not too good at writing fluff and romantic things since I'm aroace, so yeah...<br/>Critisicm is very welcome!</p><p>Also, this could theoretically be followed up with a smut, so if anyone's feeling up to it;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>